callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Tap Root Beer
Double Tap Root Beer Theme Double Tap Root Beer '''is a Perk-a-Cola that increases the rate of fire of all weapons by approximately 33% and is based on the multiplayer perk Double Tap. It also removes the firecap on semi-automatic weapons on the iPhone version of Zombies. It costs 2000 points. It can be seen as a risky perk, as it increases rate of fire and Bouncing Betty speed, however many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. This can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like Submachine guns, which often have a high rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-a-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain an increased rate of fire. On the other hand, it can make it easier to put bullets into enemies faster, thus killing them faster. It is also very useful to have the Speed Cola perk, because of the fast depletion of a magazine. Double Tap may not be helpful in the early rounds, but in the later rounds it is very helpful. Double Tap simply increased the rate of fire of a weapon, thus killing quicker. It does not actually physically use more ammo (though weapon recoil is higher and ammo may be wasted if a player's aim isn't good, or they release the trigger too late). Double Tap Root Beer is beneficial for players that are using pump-action shotguns, bolt-action rifles, or on other weapons that are slow (such as the HK21, the BAR, etc.) which have a low, or manual fire rate. This allows the player to spray a volley of bullets into a crowd of zombies at a fast rate, and when combined with Speed Cola to decrease reloading time, benefits users of the M1897 Trenchgun or the Stakeout. Locations *Verrückt' - Right next to the MP40 purchase, German side. *'Shi No Numa' - Will spawn randomly in one of the four huts. *'Der Riese' - Near the bridge that is lowered when you activate the power. *'Kino der Toten' - In the alleyway. *'"Five"' - In the War Room next to the first elevator. *'Call of the Dead' - Located on the deck on the right after getting on the boat. *'Shangri-La - '''Will spawn randomly in one of the rooms underground (changes spawn with Deadshot Daiquiri, PhD Flopper, and Stamin-up). Trivia *According to Dempsey, this perk tastes "chewy". This may be because the roots aren't ground. *Double Tap affects the Death Machine, causing it to fire at 1600 RPM instead of 1200. *Double Tap also affects weapon priming, repairing windows, and placing Bouncing Betties or Claymores. *Originally, it was supposed to appear in Ascension, according to soundfiles. *In Der Riese, Edward Richtofen doesn't appear to like the Double Tap Root Beer's jingle. But in Kino der Toten, he will sing his own version of the jingle. Gallery File:DoubleTapRootBeerBottle.jpg|Bottle of Double Tap Root Beer, which appears in the bar in Kino der Toten. Wd doubletap.png|The Double Tap Root Beer logo. thumb|300px|right Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Zombies Mode